


To Keep You Warm

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dating Stydia, Dubious Consent, F/M, Intimacy, Kinktober 2020, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stydia, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Lydia came here for one thing and one thing only, and she has no intention of changing her plans just because his dad is home.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 30





	To Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Lydia touches Stiles at first without his consent and sucks his cock in front of his dad without his express consent. Stiles gets into it but he's not 100% on board or comfortable with what they are doing especially since his dad is around but goes through with it because it's something Lydia wants. There is also mentions of piss drinking.
> 
> This story is a sequel to Shower Me in Good Times and Wrapped in Leather, you don't need to read them to understand this one.
> 
> This is day 17 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink are Dubcon and Cockwarming.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia fishes out her key to the Stilinski’s house, waving goodbye to Danny after thanking him for the ride and the lovely day out. Noticing the Sheriff’s cruiser was missing Lydia smirks and quietly lets herself in, a plan quickly forming in her head as she climbs the stairs. Getting to the tip of the stairs Lydia speaks through Stiles' open bedroom door, frowning when the whiskey eyed mole spotted teen is nowhere to be found before she hears a swooshing sound coming from the bathroom. Slipping into his room Lydia stashes her heels and purse in his closet before crouching under him L-shaped desk, hiding herself in the dark corner between his PC and the desk frame, a wicked grin spreading across her face as she hears Stiles’ footsteps approaching the room. ‘Oooh I can’t wait to see what his face does when I surprise him. God I hope he gives me that pretty little blush of his.’ The banshee thinks as she stifles her giggles to not give herself away. 

Stiles pushes open his bedroom door as he stretches, grabbing his phone and dropping into his computer chair, body angles away from his desk much to the frustration of his hidden girlfriend. Tapping on his phone Stiles send out a message to his best friend, wondering when the alpha was coming over for some video games, huffing disappointedly a few moments later when Scott’s quick response came in. 

“Damn it Scott I can’t believe you’re seriously blowing me off again! It’s like the 3rd time this week!” 

The 18 year old rants before tossing his phone onto his desk, body slumping in disappointment. Stiles is pulled from his grumblings over being ditched by his best friend again when he hears the distinct sound of his father’s cruiser pulling into the driveway and quickly pushes himself out of his gaming chair to go say hi to his dad and grab the Chinese food his dad promised to bring home. 

“That man has better have gotten the vegetarian option for himself or else he’s gonna be drowning in salads and tofu for a year.” 

The teen says leaving the room, missing his girlfriend’s exasperated huff as she watches her oblivious boyfriend walk away from her. ‘Omg he would not sit at his desk of all the days. I just wanna suck his God damn cock, is that too much to ask?’ Lydia sulks sitting against the frame of his desk as she waits for her dumbass to come back thinking over what Danny and her had talked about during their day out. The two teens had gone to get coffee and catch up especially after Danny’s date with the cute boy toy she set him up with for his help with letting the entire school know Stiles was hers and off the market with their shower stream. The Hawaiian boy had casually remarked about how much the guy had loved sucking his dick and how he had wanted to keep Danny inside his mouth for the rest of the night. Danny’s confession on how much he had liked the action had made Lydia curious since none of the guys she had been with before Stiles had been interested in anything other than pretty vanilla stuff. Even Jackson who had loved her pegging him and quick blowjobs hadn’t been as interested in the kinkier things she and Stiles had gotten up to in the last 2 months. Lydia had made her decision when Danny had mentioned how intimate it had been and how thrilling it had been when the Danny’s parents had come home early and failed to notice Austen, who had refused to pull off despite the presence of other people, warming his cock under his bed covers. Lydia had wanted to make Stiles blush that pretty colour he had turned during her lingerie show two weeks ago but her oblivious boyfriend had ruined her plans. The sheriff’s voice suddenly fills the hallway and Lydia is immensely thankful Stiles had recently rearrange his room so she was hidden under the desk from the doorway. ‘Mmmmh this potentially just got more fun.’ She thinks when she hears Stiles climbing the stairs behind his father, the two of them chatting about their days before the Sheriff heads off to go shower while Stiles strides into his room with a couple of Chinese takeout containers. 

Dropping into his chair Stiles spins around and pulls himself close to his desk before turning on the new episode of The Magicians and digging into his dinner. Stiles eats peacefully for about 5 minutes before he jumps in his chair when he feels something hot and wet sucking at his cock through his sweatpants, cursing the fact that he decided to go commando today. Dropping his chopsticks Stiles shoves away from his desk, ready to fight whatever the hell was under his desk, freezing as his girlfriend’s disappointed face comes into view. Stiles feels like his brain broke down and stopped working the moment he saw Lydia’s face, completely shocked and confused as to when the banshee showed up and why she was under his desk. His stunned state gives his girlfriend enough time to reach out and drag him back against his desk, her lips immediately returning to his clothed dick as the boy stutters out a question. 

“JESUS! Lyds what-what the hell are y-you doing!”

Stiles shouts before whispering the rest, heart beating in his chest as he remembers his dad is just down the hall, hissing when Lydia’s response is to simply suck harder through his pants. Stiles slaps his hand over his mouth to stifle a deep groan when he hears the bathroom door open, his heart beats rapidly as he moves closer towards his desk and Lydia, trying to hide the girl from view before his dad’s head peaks around the corner.

“Son are you ok? I heard you yell in the shower.”

“Ahhh Yup all good Daddio! Ju-just banged my knee from ah-a jump scare in my show!”

Stiles heart is currently racing so fast he’s afraid it’s about to burst out of his chest, while responding to his dad Lydia pulled the waist band of his sweats down and is mouthing at his cock, rock hard from both the thrill of his dad catching them and from the sensations of the gorgeous banshee’s mouth against it. His dad is still talking to him when he feels Lydia swallow him, choking as his massive dick hits the back of her throat before she is resting her face in his lap, his cock just resting in the wet heat of her mouth. Stiles has the bite the inside of his cheek and grip the edges of his desk, thankful from his dad’s position it’s impossible to see below his chest from behind his computer screen. Finally after what seems like hours his dad finally heads back into the bathroom to finish washing up before he heads down stairs to watch some TV. Waiting until he hears the bathroom door close and the water start Stiles pushes away from his desk and drags his girlfriend off his cock, ignoring her soft whines. 

“Lydia what the fuck! Jesus my dad could have seen you!”

“That’s what makes it fun. Come on you can’t tell me it didn’t feel amazing being in my throat.”

“I-I that’s beside the point we could have been caught!”

“I didn’t see you complain to hard baby. I just wanna make you feel good Sti. Are you really going to say no to my mouth warming your cock while you watch your show?”

Swallowing hard Stiles bites his lower lip as he takes in the strawberry blonde, on one hand he absolutely loves Lydia’s mouth around him and has fantasized about her nursing his fat cock for hours but on the other hand his dad is home and can literally walk in on them at any moment. The disappointed look on Lydia’s face as he stays quiet for a bit too long makes his decision for him. Mumbling a soft ok Stiles quickly listens for his dad before he gets out of his chair and grabs a pillow for her to kneel on before moving to close the room door.

“Sti leave it open, it’s more fun that way.”

Hesitating for a moment before he quickly drops back into his chair when he hears the shower turn off Stiles pulls himself close to his girlfriend, moaning softly when her mouth wraps around him and her face rests against his thigh. Stiles shivered at the feeling of wet heat around him, Lydia throat constricting as she fought her gag reflex for a few minutes before she finally relaxed against him, her nose buried in his pubic hair. Dropping his hand to her head Stiles began running his fingers through her luscious curls as he leans back in his chair as far as he could without Lydia being seen and restarted the episode he had been watching, the audio drowning out the banshee’s soft breaths. As much as he loves the trust and intimacy Lydia is showing him while warming his dick, Stiles can’t help but feel a wave of anxiety shoot through him when his dad stops outside his door.

“Hey I’m gonna go watch the basketball game, wanna join your old man?”

“I uh actually was um planning to catch up on my show you know now that the supernatural has chilled out a bit.”

“Ok enjoy your show son.”

“Th-Thanks Dad.”

Stiles stutters as Lydia, the little vixen she is, gives his cock a particularly hard suck getting a strange look from his dad before the older man heads downstairs to watch basketball and relax. Waiting until he hears the faint sounds of the TV Stiles bucks his hips harshly, smirking at the gagging sounds Lydia makes, a smug look on his face when he meets his girlfriend’s glare. 

“What’s wrong babe? Thought you were a good little cock warmer?”

Lydia shivers at the mocking tone of Stiles’ voice, moaning softly when he gently rocks into her mouth before settling back in his chair and tells her to be a good girl while he pets her hair, loving the slight dominant streak that comes out of her boyfriend during sex. She can feel Stiles relax below her as he watches his show, absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair, loving the level of trust he’s giving her. Lydia drifts off under his gentle hands before a loud knock wakes her up, Stiles’ hand on her head keeping her in place as the Sheriff’s voice reaches her ears. 

“Stiles I’m heading into the station, there was a bad accident on the highway and they need all available hands.”

“Shit is everyone ok?”

“So far just minor wounds but it’s still a huge mess and they are pulling officers from the surrounding counties to help. I probably won’t be back until tomorrow morning or early afternoon. Be safe son.”

“You too dad. Love you.”

“Love you too Stiles.”

Stiles keeps his hand on Lydia’s head, holding her in place until he hears the front door close behind his dad. Leaning back Stiles gently pulls Lydia’s hair to dislodge her from his semi-hard cock, frowning when she refuses to budge. 

“Babe you need to let go, I gotta take a leak.”

A sudden image of Stiles pissing down her throat flashes through Lydia’s mind causing her to moan loudly and press closer into his stomach as she sucks. She rolls her eyes when she hears him stuttering about needing to go to the bathroom before leveling him with a look she hopes he will understand. Stiles is stumped when Lydia refuses to pull off him so he can go pee, frowning at Lydia’s expecting look, not entirely sure what she wants from him until it finally hits him when she huffs around him, annoyed by his lack of understanding. 

“Lyds…Do you…Do you want me to piss down your throat?”

Getting a nod from his girlfriend to piss down her throat wasn’t what he had thought his night would include but here they were. Stiles shifts in his chair nervously as he thinks, sure the two of them have had some kinky sex in the last 2 months but other than the sex in the shower room and their fling in the lingerie store a few weeks ago they haven’t really done anything to this level yet. Stiles isn’t sure he’s really into piss drinking, the thought of Lydia peeing on him or wetting herself while the fuck makes his cock twitch a bit but this just made him feel weird inside. The longing look on his girlfriend’s face makes him finally give in as he spreads his legs and relaxes his bladder, releasing a long stream of piss down the banshee’s throat. Stiles sighs in relief as he pees, still uncomfortable with the action while Lydia sucks down his fluids. Lydia gives his cock one last suck once he finishes before she pulls off him with a weird look on her face. 

“Not gonna lie babe I am not a fan of that.”

“Mmmmh me either. It didn’t feel as intimate as I hoped it would, I just kind of feel gross now.”

Frowning Stiles pulls the banshee up and leads her into the bathroom, handing her a toothbrush and some toothpaste so she can get the taste of his piss out of her mouth. Wrapping his arms around Lydia’s waist the 18 year old presses his chest close into her back, nestles his face into her neck and stares at the beautiful girl in his arms through the mirror. 

“So what was that about Lyds?”

Loosening his grip on her so the banshee can spit and rinse her mouth out, Stiles wraps his arms back around her as she leans into his embrace. The banshee’s gaze meets his through the mirror as she tries to organize her thoughts. 

“I was talking to Danny today about how it's going with Austen and he mentioned…”

“Of course it was good old Danny boy.”

Smacking his arm lightly for interrupting her Lydia levels him a look that has him shutting up and motioning her to continue. 

“As I was saying, he mentioned Austen warming his dick and how intimate it was for them. I’ve never really had that kind of intimacy in a relationship before and I wanted to have that with you. Although drinking your piss might have totally killed that.”

“Mmmmh yeah not one of your best ideas babe.”

Lydia looks away from his gaze, biting her lower lip, embarrassment colouring her cheeks from his words. She can feel Stiles’ arms tighten around her as he presses closer against her back and shivers as his lips run along the length of her neck, laying wet kisses into her skin. Her boyfriend’s hand moves down her torso and slips under the hem of her shirt to drag his fingers against her belly while he sucks a mark into the base of her neck. 

“The cock warming though babe that was nice. How about I take you to bed and show you just how nice it was?”

“Only if you promise to stay inside me afterwards. After all I need to compare the different ways to keep you warm, you know for science.”

“Mmmh of course babe for science.”

Spinning his girlfriend Stiles picks her up, grateful for the work outs he started doing with Parrish to prepare for his FBI internship at the beginning of the summer, and carries her back to his room, kicking the door closed not wanting to potentially give his dad a show in case the man comes home earlier than expected. Stiles’ smirk is the only warning Lydia gets before her boyfriend suddenly drops her onto his bed and climbs on top of her to sensually kiss her. Later that night after multiple orgasms for each of them Stiles is pressed against her naked back softly snoring, his cock limp still inside her as Lydia basks in their intimate position, a warm feeling of love spreading throughout her body before she closes her eyes and falls asleep in the warmth of their entwined bodies.


End file.
